Uncertainty Kills
by Habit
Summary: Things are great for the Straw Hats until one day Nami and Robin disappear. Where did they go? Why did they leave? These are but a few of the questions plaguing the crew. What happens when the two missing Nakama are found? IMPLICIT SANJISEXIN WIF MAH OC!


**A/N: As I have stated before...I don't sleep much. So, when I sit in front of a computer, random things come out. This is one of those things. After putting this down on 'paper' i actually managed to sleep for a solid 4 hours. This is my first non-Naruto one shot (and first complete non naruto piece). Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own One Piece, kudos to the creator, Oda-sama, and thank you for the wonderful world of One Piece.**

* * *

Robin sighed as she looked at her sleeping friend. It had been exactly six months since she and Nami had fled from the Thousand Sunny. It wasn't that they didn't want to be with the guys anymore…it's that they couldn't. Robin looked down at her extended stomach and a soft smile touched her lips. She gently rubbed the large distension, feeling a light kick. It would be at least two to three months before she'd give birth to her first child. Her heart twisted as she thought of the father of her baby. He'd have been so excited to find out…but she'd fled before she'd even known, driven by the desperate plea of her best friend.

She looked over at her friend, who had to resort to sleeping on her side, as her stomach was swollen with a child as well. Yes…they were both pregnant. Nami was almost ready to deliver and Robin was six or seven months along. The doctors had been unsure, but they had told her beyond the shadow of a doubt she was pregnant. She heard Nami shift and mewl a name…it sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure. She sighed and shifted in the comfy recliner. Nami had gone into false labor last night, so Robin had stayed up with her.

They were hiding out at Nami's old home on Coco Island. Though very obvious, the crew would never look for them here. For one, it was all the way back on the other side of the Red Line. Second, the crew would think it too simple for them to hide here. They knew both women were intelligent, which is why hiding in plain sight was the smartest thing to do. She sighed again and looked out the window. The sky reminded her of her blue haired lover, with his large, gentle hands and deep voice. Even though he was a pervert, he'd always been sweet to her.

She felt the baby inside her move around and smiled. She was carrying his baby. She would soon give birth to the next generation of Flams. She'd once asked Franky why he didn't go by his birth name and he'd told her it had bad memories for him. So, she'd told him that he could be a Nico with her. He'd smiled and kissed her tenderly before making love to her for the third time that night. The next morning, Nami had come to her, frantically begging for her help. When Robin had asked her what was wrong, Nami had broken down into tears and told the only other woman on the ship that she was pregnant. Robin had been surprised beyond words. When she did manage to speak, she'd asked who the father was.

Nami had blushed and mumbled something out, but Robin hadn't been able to hear her. Even now,s he wasn't one hundred percent sure who the father of Nami's child was, but Nami had told her she'd only ever been with one man, so it had to be his child. Robin had sighed and asked her why she didn't just tell the man and Nami had blanched. She'd denied that option vehemently, saying that if he found out, he'd kill her. Robin didn't think Nami meant it literally, but in the world of pirates, anything was possible. She had just started dozing off when she heard Nami gasp. She opened her eyes and found Nami sitting up in bed, her hand on her stomach and staring at the bed with wide, scared eyes.

Robin had gotten up and seen what had scared the younger woman…there was a giant wet spot on the bed. Robin's eyes widened and she grabbed Nami's hand. She grabbed a bag by the door and the two pregnant women rushed to the private hospital just inside the town. No one really recognized either woman, as they'd never seen Robin before and Nami had dyed her hair to hide herself. Instead of her vibrant orange hair, it was a flaming red. Robin had helped her dye it not long after they'd arrived out of fear that, should anyone travel outside the village, the crew may come across them and find out the women's location.

Robin sat her down and called the doctor out frantically. The doctor had Nami rushed into the back, while he tried to calm Robin down, saying it wasn't good for her own baby to get so worked up. When the doctor asked about the father, Robin's automatic response was that he was a Marine killed in action. That's what they'd both decided to tell people if they ever warmed up to the two women…that both their baby's fathers had been respectable marines that had been killed protecting innocent people. They'd also started telling people they were sisters.

Robin had kept her name, and Nami had just started calling herself Nico. They never gave a last name, just called themselves Robin and Nico. The townsfolk had been alright with that, though they'd been a little wary of Nami staying out at Bellemere's old house. Nami had merely told them that her baby's father had been good friends with Bellemere and that he'd told her if anything happened to him, to seek her out. If not for her untimely death, Bellemere would have still been around, so the townsfolk had accepted it.

Robin took a deep breath and looked out the window. She noticed a figure standing outside the grocery, just kind of talking to several of the villagers. She didn't think anything of it and just turned back to the room where Nami was giving birth.

* * *

Black eyes stared at where two women had just rushed in. He was standing with a group of villagers, casually asking questions. When he'd brought up the two women, the villagers had frowned and looked at the hospital. They'd told him they were two sisters, though neither looked anything like the other, that had showed up about five or six months ago asking for Bellemere. When they'd been taken to Bellemere's home, they'd bid the villagers farewell and hadn't really left the house since.

They came out, maybe once a month or once every two months to come into town, and they always went to the doctor. One villager had pointed out how pale the red head had started getting and how her clothes seemed to be getting bigger and bigger on her. Another had said something about the women had some incurable disease. But another had just called the other two idiots and liars and told them not to spread rumors. This caught the man's attention as he watched the darker headed woman look around in a panic before settling her eyes back on the door.

With a friendly smile and a thank you, the black eyed man made his way back to the small port. He jumped off the docks onto the beach and walked down the shore a ways until he came upon a small boat. He climbed aboard and waited for it to return to the main vessel. When he climbed out, five pairs of eyes met his, four concerned and one blank. With a sigh, he threw off his hood and looked at them. "Well, it certainly sounds like them, though I really didn't think they'd hide in plain sight like this. What I want to know is, why did they run?" those black eyes turned to Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy. He crossed bandaged arms over his chest and glared. Zoro didn't say anything, just crossed his own arms, Sanji looked lost, and Luffy…Luffy was smiling.

"We finally found them! Now all we have to do is go and get them!" he said and started to walk off when their informant stepped in front of him, his eyes narrowed. Luffy looked at him in surprise. "Usopp, why are you blocking the way!? I thought you wanted them back as much as we did!" Usopp just kept glaring.

"Somethings wrong with Nami…the villagers say she's been really sick like and having to go to the doctor often. Now I want to know who knows something." Sanji's mouth was hanging open in shock, so he obviously knew nothing. Luffy looked worried, so he didn't seem to know what was wrong either. Zoro…was walking off the boat with a determined stride. Well, that answered his question. Apparently Zoro knew something they didn't about Nami's condition. It was Chopper that spoke up as they all watched Zoro go.

"Now that you mention it, she'd been coming to me feeling rather sick for a while. But then she just stopped coming to my office. I thought it was because she was feeling better." he looked down, ashamed. Usopp comforted the blue nosed reindeer and looked over his shoulder.

"I think Zoro knows what's going on and isn't telling us." he said in a low voice as Zoro disappeared into the town. The others nodded and just waited to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Robin was standing beside Nami, who was sleeping soundly. She'd given birth to a healthy baby boy with a head full of red tinted hair. He'd yet to open his eyes though. This slightly worried Robin, but the doctors had said he'd opened them several times until he'd been left alone with his mother. Robin heard a commotion and went to the door to receive a great shock. Roronoa Zoro was standing out there, glaring at the nurses and doctors who told him he was not permitted in the back. Robin panicked and hastily woke Nami up.

"Nami! Nami, wake up!" she hissed out the whisper as she kept an eye on the insistent Zoro. From the look in the man's eyes, he knew Nami was back here and he wanted to know why. Finally, Robin ran over to the woman and shook her. Sleepy chocolate eyes looked at her. "Nami, wake up, we have to get out of here. Zoro's right outside and I think he knows we're here!" she whispered to the young mother. Nami was instantly awake and tears pooled in her eyes.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out I got pregnant! He's going to be so mad at me!" she whispered tearfully as she clutched her child to her. Robin's eyes widened in shock. Zoro was the father of Nami's baby? She'd have bet money it was Sanji…the cook had been obsessed over Nami and, if she admitted it, he'd been obsessed over herself as well. The two women gathered their things and went out the side door of the room Nami was currently in. They made their way to the back of the hospital and slipped out the back. They ran back to Bellemere's place, gathered their things, and left. They made their way to the other side of the island, where Nami had once played.

They set up for the night in a small cave deep in the forest. Not the ideal place for a new mother with an infant and a pregnant woman, but until they could get off the island without the Straw Hats finding them, it would have to do.

* * *

Zoro glared daggers at the nurses and doctors keeping him away from the room he knew Nami would be in. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and if that was why she'd just up and disappeared without saying anything to him. They'd been lovers for months and then she'd just up and left. He wanted to know why. Suddenly, a nurse came out and frantically called to the doctor.

"Doctor, Nico is gone! They're both gone!" Zoro stilled at that. Robin was here with her and they had run off again? Were they afraid of him? He watched the doctor's horrified face.

"Foolish…I knew those two were afraid of something…" the doctor turned back to him with a fierce scowl. "Are you the one she's afraid of? The one she'd obviously running from?" the doctor asked him harshly. He took a step back and took a deep breath.

"I don't know…I want to know that myself. Everything was fine up until about six months ago and then she just ran off. We've been searching for her and Robin ever since. And why are you calling Robin by her surname? Most of the time she just goes by Robin." he was thoroughly confused. The doctor looked at him with an arched brow.

"Nico is the name of my patient. Her sister, Robin, has been taking care of her these last few months." Zoro's eyes widened and he looked at the doctor.

"Nami's going by Nico now?" he asked, a sweat drop on the back of his head. The doctor's eyes widened and then he slapped himself on the head.

"I should have known! We didn't realize who it was when they came into town. Robin did all the talking, so we just took everything they said in stride. Nico, er Nami, hardly ever talked…probably because she knew we'd recognize her." Zoro's eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor.

"Why has she been coming to see you since she arrived?" he noticed the doctor perk up and give him an appraising look. He saw the doctor come to a decision.

"She's been sick." was all he said and then rushed his nurses into the back room. Zoro just stood there as the doctor left him standing there with no more clues than when he'd first came.

* * *

Usopp was sitting in the crows nest when he saw Zoro making his way back to the ship…without Nami or Robin. Usopp's heart sank as he watched the older man get closer and closer. Something was wrong with Zoro…his shoulders were slumped, his head was down and his fists were clenched at his sides. He wondered if Nami was alright…if both women were alright. Making a decision, he climbed down and waited for Zoro to slowly trudge up onto the ship. With waves of sympathy, Usopp put his hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"Hey…Zoro, you okay?" the swordsman grunted and turned away from him, going to the observation deck and sitting down and staring at Nami's trees. Usopp sighed and decided to go and talk to the others. He was really worried about Zoro's reaction to finding out Nami was sick earlier. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. Sanji'd been cooking like a fiend ever since Nami and Robin had disappeared. Franky was sulking in a corner, though Usopp could guess what his problem was. Robin had never been subtle in her feelings regarding the large cyborg. She'd told him several times in front of everyone that she was more than just fond of him. It would make the large man blush and he'd walk away flustered while Robin would giggle.

Most likely, the pervert missed the presence of the two women for that very reason. What he wanted to know was…why did they run? Why would both women, who were happy where they were, run off without saying anything to anyone? And what was this 'mysterious illness' that Nami was suffering? Was it something she was scared might kill her? Is that why she left? He sighed as he sat down at the table next to Chopper, who seemed as down as everyone else. Even the perpetually optimistic Luffy was a little depressed at the moment.

"I don't get it…why would Nami and Robin leave? They were happy, weren't they?" Luffy asked to no one in particular. Franky made a small grunt, as if he were wondering the same thing. He noticed the open depression in the large man and something hit him.

"Hey, Franky, you and Robin…were you…together?" Usopp asked awkwardly. He noticed the vibrant flush on the man's cheeks and took that for his answer. He sighed and shook his head, turning away from the man to give him privacy. "Sorry man…I'm really sorry." Usopp said quietly. There was a noise and suddenly Franky was walking out of the room. Usopp sighed as he saw the slow, depressed pace of the blue haired cyborg. He sighed and laid down on the bench, wishing as he had for the last six months that the source of their smiles would come back.

* * *

Robin screamed in pain as Nami held her hand. There was a screaming child in the bassinet not too far from them, but Nami assured Robin that he was fine, just scared of the screaming. Robin felt tears leaking down her face as she pushed, trying to bring her child into the world. With one last order to push, she screamed again and then sighed in relief when she felt the baby slide out. She sat up, her eyes wide, as she stared at her baby. He had dark blue hair, navy almost. And it was a boy. She smiled and laughed through her tears as she looked up at Nami.

They'd escaped Coco Island two months ago and fled to Rogue Town. Another place no one really recognized them. Robin had started tying her long black hair back in a bun and covering it with a bright blue cloth tied tightly around it. Nami had let her hair grow out long, so now it was dual colored, but the red had faded until it blended with the orange, so it was actually very lovely.

Robin had actually gone into premature labor, the baby being almost three weeks early, but she'd been hassled by a guy in town to the point that she'd stressed out and doubled over. Nami had been concerned and had rushed her to the hospital only to have the doctors shoo her away, her child still in her arms, and take Robin into the back. When asked if their husbands were around, Nami had used the same lie Robin had in Coco Village…their men were dead.

It hurt her every time she said it, especially knowing that only two months ago, Zoro had come looking for her. Robin had said he'd been frantic, but she knew he was just mad she'd left. However, when she'd told them that, and then explained they were sisters, the doctors had let her back in the delivery room with Robin. And now, here she sat with her best friend, her own child in her arms and Robin sitting up and tiredly feeding her own son.

Over the last two months, her son had developed more hair…it was an odd mixture of orange and green and Nami had no idea what color it would finally be. However, the little boy had his mother's big brown puppy dog eyes. She looked over at Robin and noticed that, despite being three weeks premature, he was a large baby. He had navy blue hair and, when he opened his eyes to look at his mother, he had the same blue eyes as his mother. Nami hugged Robin and then sat back down to cuddle her own child to her. She started humming a song, a low, quiet tune that Zoro had once hummed to her.

She smiled as her son went to sleep and she laid him down in his bassinet and asked Robin if she needed anything. Robin asked her for some water, so Nami stood and walked out to go get Robin some water. She was halfway down the hall when she bumped into someone. As was usual for her these days, she looked at the ground and quietly apologized. However, strong hands gripped her shoulders and she looked up into startled black eyes.

"N-nami?" came a low, deep voice. Nami gasped and stared at him in shock. It was Franky. What was he doing here? She composed herself and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the shock in his face made her want to slap herself. He looked around and then drug her into an empty hallway. He looked down at her, his face urgent.

"Nami, it's me, Franky. You know, the pervy shipwright from Water 7?" Nami ached to throw her arms around her friend, but she knew that she had to keep up the ruse she didn't know him. However, he shook that off and his face turned somewhat frantic. "Never mind that, where's Robin?" he asked in a low voice. She could tell he missed the black haired woman, so she sighed and capitulated. Even if it meant she'd have to run on her own, she knew Franky deserved to know he had a child.

"Franky, go get me a pitcher of water for Robin and I'll take you to her, alright?" she said in a small voice. She noticed hope blossom in his chest and he took off, making sure to do exactly as she told him. She stood there, waiting for Franky to come back, when she noticed Usopp, Chopper and Luffy standing outside a room. She wondered where Zoro was, until they started talking.

"I haven't seen him like this since he told me the story of his childhood friend dying. It's like he doesn't care if he lives or dies anymore." Luffy said, his eyes concerned. Her hand flew to her mouth. Surely they weren't talking about Zoro!? Suddenly, Sanji walked up to them, his trademark cigarette missing.

"Ever since Nami swan left, he hasn't been taking care of himself. He only ate enough to keep him alive, he took over all the lookout shifts, and he stopped sleeping. I found him passed out in the observatory once, right under Nami swan's trees. I think his dreams bother him…he seemed so restless before I woke him up." Nami could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She'd been so worried about him hating her that she'd been hurting him by running away.

She noticed Usopp nod. "Yeah, I remember when he came back to the ship the day we found them on Coco Island. He looked so…defeated. It was like someone had just broken his will. He stared at Nami's trees for hours, even after it got dark. And when we said something about her having been sick…" she watched Chopper's horns droop slightly.

"I wish I could have helped her so that she hadn't left. I feel like all of this is all my fault. Now, Zoro may never wake up, and there's nothing I can do for him, either." Nami's eyes widened and tears fell, unbidden down her face. She used her hands to stifle her sobs as she ran back to Robin's room. She looked down at her child and made her decision. Even if he became angry with her, it was better he live and his son get to know the great man his father is, than for him to die and Nami have to tell her son stories about how great his father was.

Bundling her child up in the hammock-like carrier she'd used since his birth, she strapped it around her and then pulled her hair up into a bun, tying it off, and looking around. She carefully went back out and found a depressed looking Franky standing where she'd said she'd be waiting. She grabbed him and covered his mouth when he was about to say something. She motioned him to follow her and when they were right outside Robin's room, she turned to him.

"Franky, there's something I need to tell you. Robin didn't leave because she wanted to. She left because of me." she looked down at the hammock and opened it slightly, revealing a sleeping child. Franky's eyes widened as he looked back up at her and nodded. "I left because I got pregnant. I was so scared that Zoro would find out and hate me that I left. Robin went with me to make sure that I would be alright. She talked about you nonstop…I know she loves you." she smiled at the blushing cyborg and looked back at the door. "Franky…a few months after we arrived on Coco Island, we found out that not only was I pregnant…but so was Robin. She went into labor today. Not even an hour ago, she delivered your child." Franky's eyes went wide as he looked up and stared at the door behind Nami. She put her hand on his and smiled.

"I'm sorry Franky. I shouldn't have been such a coward. I know that Robin wants to see you, that's why I told you I'd take you to see her. But…" tears gathered in her eyes and she looked up at him. He seemed to know what she was talking about, because he nodded.

"Zoro became really depressed after you guys ran off back on Coco. He felt like you hated him. He's been running himself ragged, drinking himself senseless, and picking fights for no reason. I think he wants to die…if he can't be with you, he'd rather be dead." Nami's eyes watered again and she closed them tightly. She looked at him with pleading, brown eyes.

"I no I have no right to ask this, but…" he nodded and handed her the pitcher.

"I'll draw them away just long enough for you to slip inside. I'll tell them that while I was in the market, I caught sight of you. That should get them out of here." With grateful eyes, she kissed his cheek and took the water to Robin. As the older woman was still sleeping, she didn't disturb either her or the baby. She walked out and back to her spying spot in time to see Luffy's eyes widen. Usopp's did as well, along with Chopper's. Sanji didn't look as convinced. He looked around and she ducked just as he looked exactly where she was hiding.

However, when she looked back out, Luffy was dragging the cook along behind him, saying that they'd need everyone to find Nami and Robin. Franky had said he was going to stay with Zoro, because the market was just too crowded for a large person like him. When the four others were gone, Franky waved her over. He looked her in the eyes, his face serious.

"Just tell him the truth, Nami. I know love when I see it, and he loves you." Nami gasped and looked down, a blush on her face. She nodded and gripped her son closer to her as he started squirming. The child settled down and she hesitantly reached for the door handle. She looked back at Franky, who nodded, and she pushed it open, turned around, walked in, and pulled the door closed behind her. It took all her courage to turn around. What she saw, broke her heart.

Lying on the bed was the man she loved with all her heart. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. They hadn't been joking when they said the things they had. It looked very much like the man before her didn't care if he lived or died. His hair was a shaggy green mess. Normally closely cropped to his head, it was now a few inches shorter than Luffy's. His face was covered in stubble and there were dark bags under his eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and she walked over to him and sat down.

As she stared at him, she felt ashamed of herself. She untied the hammock and uncovered her son. No…their son, she corrected herself. He was their son. With gentle hands, she laid the little sleeping boy on the chest of his sleeping father. She noticed the breathing hitch before speeding up. Perhaps a reaction to the added weight of the child? She leaned down, her tears sliding down her face, and put her lips to his ear. Very gently, she whispered to him. "Zoro, my love, wake up…" she sat back and watched as his breathing became stronger, his hand twitched, and his eyes slowly started opening.

She noticed him look up at her, his eyes dazed. "N-nami?" he whispered, his voice cracking. She reached over to the table beside his bed and poured him some water. She looked down at him and then at the cup. Taking a sip, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, slowing giving him a little water. When he'd taken all the water, she used her tongue to moisten his lips. She noticed his eyes trying to focus on her and she smiled sadly at him. She took another sip and slowly allowed him to drink it from her lips. When she pulled away this time, his eyes were a little more stable. "Am…am I dead?" he asked her and she shook her head, smiling slightly at him. He looked so confused. "Is this a dream?" he asked in a sad tone.

She remembered what Sanji and the others had said about him fighting sleep. He must have dreamed of her when he did sleep. Tears came to her eyes again as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back, lightly, and when she pulled back, his eyes were closed, as if trying to hold on if this was a dream. "Zoro, love, open your eyes. This isn't a dream…" she said gently and watched as his eyes opened slowly and he stared up at her. He reached up to touch her and she took his hand into hers, putting it against her wet cheek. Her tears continued to fall as she looked at him.

She noticed pain enter his eyes as he croaked one word. "Why?" it was then she broke down and put her face in her hands, weeping uncontrollably. She watched his eyes widen, even in his weakened state.

"I was…afraid…" she managed to get out. She heard his distressed gurgle and looked at him. He looked so distraught.

"Me? You were…afraid…of me?" it was her turn for shock as her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"NO! Never of you! You'd never hurt me, I know that!" she denied and gently took his hand into hers. Very delicately, she led his hand to his own chest and rested it on the back of his son. She noticed him go very still then. He looked up at her with wide, shocked eyes, and then looked down the best he could at his chest. There, lying on his chest, was a small, sleeping baby with oddly colored hair. He had one fist curled against his chest and the other was curled up just in front of his tiny face.

He stared at the child as Nami started talking again. "I was afraid…of how you would react if you found out I was pregnant…" she looked at the floor, her body stiff. She kept talking as he kept staring at the baby, his eyes wide with awe. "We'd never talked about having kids…we never really even talked about us. I didn't think you wanted kids because that would interfere with us sailing in the Grand Line…" She looked back at him to see him still staring at the baby on his chest. She watched as he lifted his other hand, which was shaking, and touched the baby's left hand, which had curled into his white shirt. When he looked up, it was with such awe and wonder that it made her gasp.

"You…you had a baby? _My _baby?" he asked in a breathless voice as he just looked back down at the small infant lying there on top of him. Nami blushed and looked at her hands as she sat there. She gave a small nod and looked up at him as he stared back at the child. "My baby…my son. You gave birth to my _son_…" she heard the pride in his voice and it made her smile slightly. But then she looked back down, ashamed of herself.

"I'm so sorry…I…I was so panicked and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you wanted it or if you'd be angry. I didn't want the others to know until I got the courage to tell you, but Chopper was getting more and more worried when I kept getting sick. I decided to go back to Coco Island until after the baby was born. I thought that if I could get things straightened out by then, everything would be okay, but…" she gave a hiccup and tears started falling more rapidly down her face. "But then I found out Robin was pregnant too, so we had to stick close to a hospital so that if she went into labor we could get there fast, and then you guys showed up, and we were so scared and we just ran so you guys wouldn't find out about Zare and we came here to try and lay low and everything was going good until a guy in the market started hassling us today and he caused Robin to go into premature labor and we had to rush here to the hospital and she was in so much pain and then when she had her baby, I came to get her water and I ran into Franky and he begged me to take him to see Robin and then I sent him after the water and he left and I saw Luffy and the others and I hid from them and then I heard you were here in the hospital and I heard how you hadn't been taking care of yourself and how much you were hurting because of me and I…and I…" she burst into tears and buried her face in his shoulder. She was bawling as he stroked one hand through her hair and the other over his son's back to try and keep his asleep while his mother finally unloaded her emotional burden.

When she was relatively calm, he ran his hand up and put it on her head and pressed her face close to him, kissing the top of her head. When she looked up at him, he could see her misery on her face and he knew it mirrored what he'd felt when they'd brought him here, nearly comatose. He'd allowed himself to slip into a coma so that he didn't have to deal with the pain of losing Nami. He'd tried for months after her initial disappearance to tell himself that it didn't bother him she was gone. He'd tried to convince himself that he didn't need her, that he was stronger than that. But, when he'd heard from Usopp that the villagers had said she was sick, he had become frantically worried about her. And when she'd ran away from him at the hospital…that had been when he'd realized just how much he loved Nami and wanted her to come back. He felt his son stir and looked down just as the child opened his eyes and Zoro felt his heart stop. His son, his flesh and blood, had his mother's large chocolate eyes. Zoro stared at the baby as the little boy started whimpering, calling to his mother.

He watched Nami immediately respond to the child, as she sat up, picked him up, and unbuttoned her top enough to allow the child access to her breast. She was about to put the blanket the boy had been wrapped in over her shoulder for privacy when Zoro stopped her. He looked at her and she blushed, wondering what he was doing. "I want to see him…" Zoro said in a small voice as he returned to watching his son feed. He absently noticed that Nami slid further onto the bed with him and he shifted enough that she was in the center of the bed and he was wrapped around her, watching her breast feed his son. When he noticed the little boy's eyes close, he looked up at Nami, who was smiling gently down at the baby. She closed her eyes and started humming the song Zoro had taught her. He gasped when he realized what it was and just stared at her,

"That song…you're…singing it to him?" he asked as he watched the baby snuggle up to his mother's bosom. Nami smiled down at Zoro as she closed her top and gently burped Zare. She nodded as she kept humming it.

"I've sang it to him since the day he was born, nearly three months ago." she smiled gently at the father of her child, and then at her child as she continued to sing. Pretty soon, she heard a light snoring and looked down to see Zoro fast asleep curled up around her. She smiled gently and shifted off the bed. When she noticed Zoro was waking up, she nestled their baby against his chest and watched as Zoro turned on his back and unconsciously put the little boy on his chest. Nami then laid down horizontally on the bed and cradled Zoro's head in her lap as she watched her lover and their child sleep.

* * *

Robin sighed and opened her eyes. She'd needed to sleep and now that she had it, she was ready to be up and working on something. She reached over and felt for her son, only to find him missing. She bolted up in bed and frantically searched for the baby, but a noise caught her attention. She looked over and her breath caught in her throat. Lying back in the chair Nami had been sitting in was Franky, their son cuddled up to the large male's chest. Franky's large yet gentle hand rested on the newborns back and Robin realized that he was asleep. She could hear his ever so gentle snoring as she stared in awe.

She looked around and noticed that the bassinet that Zare usually slept in was empty. She wondered where Nami was. However, Franky's gentle voice startled her. "She's in the room with Zoro. We had to bring him in because he was trying to kill himself instead of living without Nami." Robin's eyes widened as she looked at her lover, who hadn't even cracked an eye to look at her. She smiled gently and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

She noticed him purr happily as she told him she loved him and kissed him on the cheek. When she made to pull away, he turned his head and kissed her deeply. When she pulled back, breathless, he smirked and went back to lying in the chair. A murmured 'I know' made her blush and she smiled happily. For the first time since they'd become lovers, he'd taken her declaration of love seriously.

* * *

Usopp sat on the bench, his shoulders drooping and his spirits nearly broken. He'd though for sure when Franky had said he saw them in the market that they'd finally catch up with the two women. However, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of either since they'd arrived. He looked over at Sanji, who was looking back towards the hospital. Usopp knew that Sanji was genuinely worried about Zoro. They all knew that Nami's disappearance had really taken it's toll on the swordsman. He'd even refused to train since she'd disappeared…that was a big deal when it came to Zoro.

Usopp was about to say something when a smiling Chopper ran over to them. "HEY! This guy says he's seen two women fitting the description we gave!" he said in an excited voice and drug Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji over to this rather creepy character. The man squinted at them and then smirked, showing a few missing teeth.

"Yah, I see dem women you been askin bout. But I not gonna tell ya less ya give me a few belis." the man held out his hand. Sanji cracked his knuckles irritably, while Usopp and Luffy just stared in horrified defeat. However, Chopper was the one that surprised them all.

"You tell me where they are right now and maybe, MAYBE, I wont unleash a monster on your stall and run off all your customers!" the small deer's eyes were blazing with anger as he took a step towards the creepy looking man. A laugh caught their attention and a well dressed woman walked over to them from the stall across from the man's.

"Trust me, the rest of us would welcome his eviction. He keeps the more respectable customers away. He hassles people constantly…just like those two young women you're looking for." they all noticed the grimy man glare at her.

"Morticia, these are my customers! Go find your own!" he sneered at her. The woman laughed again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell you what, cute little deer. You unleash this monster and get rid of him, and I'll tell you everything you want to know for free." horror crossed the grimy man's face as Chopper nodded and transformed. Some watched in horror, others in amusement, as Chopper demolished the man's stall and tossed him over the market district and into the ocean. The woman laughed heartily and shook her head. "Probably the first bath he's had in years!" she chortled and turned to observe them. She smiled at them and pointed to the hospital.

"The one with red orange hair had to rush to the hospital with the dark haired woman. She was pregnant, the dark haired woman. The red head said something about premature labor and then rushed in that direction. My guess is it was only a few hours ago at the most." all the men stared at her in shock, and Usopp nearly fainted. Robin was…pregnant? It was then that Usopp remembered how depressed Franky had been and the light went off.

"NO WAY! Robin was pregnant with Franky's baby!" Usopp turned to his companions and they nodded, rushing back towards the hospital. As they were leaving the woman, Morticia, yelled after them.

"I sell really nice baby stuff! Send your lady friends back this way!" Usopp yelled a thanks as they ran back to the hospital. As they were, they were all thinking the same thing…did Franky know about his child?

* * *

Franky heard frantic whispering on the other side of the door and looked over at Robin, who was finally sleeping again. He got up, put his small son beside his mother, and then walked out…right into the middle of Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper. All four seemed rather surprised to see him emerge from the room, but he just shook his head and motioned them to follow him as he closed the door to Robin's room.

When they were far enough away, Franky turned to them. "Before you ask, yes, I knew she was here when I sent you guys to the market." he said, his tone deadpanned as she stared at them. All four sweat dropped and looked at one another. However, Franky held up his hand. "The reason I sent you to the market anyways was because Nami was here as well. I ran into her when I was coming back from the market. I'd gone to see if anyone had seen Nami and Robin and the best place to look for women is a market." all four of the other males chuckled but then hushed when Franky ran his large hand through his hair.

"Anyways, when I ran into her, she acted like she didn't know me, and it almost worked, until I asked her if she knew where Robin was." he blushed and looked away from them, but just continued. "She told me that if I got water for Robin, she'd take me to see her. I did and when I came back, she was gone, but you guys were standing outside Zoro's room. I'm guessing she heard everything you guys said." all four blanched and looked at one another. Franky narrowed his eyes on them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, seeing your faces, I can understand why she was bawling her eyes out. Just what did you say that upset her so bad?"

Luckily for them, Sanji saved them. "So how is Robin doing? Did you get to see your baby?" Franky looked shocked, but it was Chopper that explained how they knew.

"We were at the market when we came across a few people who'd seen Robin and Nami. One of the women said Robin had gone into premature labor. Is she alright?" Franky nodded and puffed out his chest.

"I got the best lookin baby boy in this hospital." he said and grinned, making the others chuckle. He received several congratulations and then the all important question ripped itself from Usopp's lips.

"Where's Nami?" Franky looked over at the room where Zoro was and that was all it took for them to understand. Franky watched the indecision on Sanji's face before the blond sighed and shook his head.

"I need a smoke." he said and then walked out. Usopp watched him go, along with Franky and Chopper. Luffy, however, was staring at the room where his best friend and first mate was lying in a hospital bed and where Franky had said his navigator and sister figure was currently at. Without warning, Luffy took off to the door and carefully opened it. What he saw made him gasp.

* * *

Nami looked up as the door opened quickly but quietly. There, standing in the doorway, was Monkey D. Luffy. She heard his gasp and she held up her hand to be quiet. She gently motioned him over to her, as she could not get up because Zoro had turned onto his side, cradling their son between his chest and her legs as he used her pelvic region as a pillow. Luffy just stared. Nami was back…and she was with Zoro…and, there was something else…something small.

Luffy crept over to see what it was and his eyes widened in amazement as he stared down at a miniature Zoro. Before he could censor it, he screamed "OH MY GOD, IT'S A LITTLE ZORO!" as soon as the words left his mouth, Zoro bolted up and, acting on instinct he didn't even know he had, he punched Luffy so hard the young pirate went sailing out the door he'd just recently walked into. However, the damage was done as Zare started crying. Nami took the infant from his father and sat back on the bed, trying to calm him down.

Zoro was on his feet, his eyes wide and his fist still raised. He was breathing heavily and his body was trembling. He looked around as he realized he was standing and then sat back down to check on his son, who was now just making whimpering noises. Zoro looked up at a scuffling sound and found Luffy in the door frame, holding his face. Zoro looked slightly confused until he remembered it had been Luffy that had startled him awake. Usopp and Chopper were right behind him, Usopp stretching to see over Luffy's head and Chopper squatting between Luffy's feet to see what was going on. Franky was standing in the back and just waved at the two before making his way back to his own woman and child.

When Zare calmed down and was no longer crying, Nami turned angry 'mother eyes' on Luffy. "Luffy! What were you thinking, yelling in a hospital like that!?" Luffy rubbed his jaw and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. Then it was their turn to ask the questions. It was Luffy that asked the first.

"It's obvious that's Zoro's baby, it looks just like him. Is that why you left us?" Nami could hear the hurt in Luffy's tone and she looked over at Zoro, who was again staring at his child. It was Zoro that answered for her, however.

"She couldn't rightly sail with us when she was pregnant, Luffy. She had to visit the doctor regularly and as good as Chopper is, we don't have the equipment to accommodate a pregnant woman." Zoro ran his hand over his son's head as the little boy went back to sleep in his mother's arms. Despite his preoccupation with his son, he didn't stop talking and covering for Nami. "Not to mention we were constantly in fights that could have cost us our son. Nami did what she thought was best in order to make sure our son was safe." Nami's eyes glittered with tears and she leaned against him and nuzzled him. He gave a low growl and kissed her lightly.

Chopper was the next to pose a question. "But that child is two months old, almost three months old…why didn't she come back to us when she'd had him?" Again, Nami didn't have a comeback for that, and again, Zoro defended her.

"Robin was pregnant too. Nami wasn't about to leave Robin behind after Robin had come with her in the first place. This was something only girls could have understood." he smirked when his son made a small grunting noise and shifted closer to his hand. It was then that Usopp proposed the final question.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked and watched as Zoro was about to answer for Nami again, but she put her hand on his arm and then handed their son to him. He took the boy gently and carefully held the small child against him. Nami then turned back to them, her eyes apologetic.

"I didn't say anything because first off, I was shocked. I'd been told on multiple occasions that I couldn't get pregnant. Second, none of you guys even knew about mine and Zoro's relationship, much less that I was pregnant with his child. I also knew that going into the Grand Line pregnant wasn't such a good idea. I was scared for my baby, worried what Zoro would think of the baby, worried what you guys would think of our relationship, and I panicked. So, I convinced Robin to stay with me up until I had the baby and then we'd return to the ship. However, not long after we left, we found out Robin was pregnant too. So, we decided to wait until after the babies were born to return. Only problem is-" it was then that a deep, smooth voice cut her off.

"We found you before Robin was ready to give birth." Nami gasped and looked at the floor as Sanji walked in and leaned against the wall. There was an awkward silence until Sanji walked over to look at the baby over Zoro's shoulder. A soft smile came to the blond's hard face. "Babies are so adorable…what do you think, marimo? Green hair or orange?" there was a growled 'Don't call me that', but other than that, nothing really violent. It seemed babies changed the way things were dealt with.

It was Nami that spoke then. "He was born with red hair, but it started turning green at the roots mere weeks after we fled Coco. And if you dare make a rude comment about my baby, I'll remind you why you don't want to mess with me." she growled at the blond, who nodded and reached a finger down to play with the baby, who was now awake and contently squeezing his father's finger gently.

The baby gently grabbed Sanji's finger and the blond suddenly had hearts in his eyes. "This is clearly Nami swan's baby and no matter who the father it, he is just as cute as Nami swan!" Nami started giggling while she nuzzled Zoro's back as she sat behind him. She heard him grumble something and lightly nipped him, making him give a strangled squeak and turned wide, shocked eyes back to her. She giggled and shook her head. She stood and looked at the others.

"Robin's not far fro here, do you guys want to see her?" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cheered and left, waiting for Nami. They didn't want her to know they already knew where Robin was. Sanji just shrugged and waited for Nami to leave before turning back to Zoro.

"You got a cute kid, marimo. However…" Zoro looked up and his black eyes narrowed on the cook. The blond just put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes. "You do realize this means you'll not only have to stock up in diapers, clothes, and baby food, but you'll also have to ask Nami swan to marry you. I wont allow you to cheat her out of a family. You have three weeks to ask her, or I will be offering to foster the child." Zoro's eyes widened as he looked from the cook down to his son. Something dangerous passed through Zoro and he stood, his son in his arms.

He walked out of the room, keeping his eyes on the cook as he got far enough away for his peace of mind and his paranoia that the stupid love cook would leave his son alone. He followed the sound of Luffy's voice until he reached a room and looked inside. In the room, Robin was lying in bed, a small blue bundle in her arms. Franky was sitting on the bed behind her, looking a little annoyed. He could hear Nami's gentle voice and he instantly relaxed. He smiled subconsciously as he watched her talk to Robin and the other woman laughed lightly while Franky played with the child in her arms.

With determination, he walked in and made his way through Luffy and the others. He was standing by Nami when he noticed Robin arch her brow and look at Nami, who nodded. Robin smiled brightly and looked at him. "That day, on Coco Island…I nearly had a heart attack when Nami told me you were the father of her child. I thought for sure it was Sanji's." she teased. A dark look came over Zoro's face and he just glowered.

"No way I'd let that stupid love cook touch my woman." he grumbled and handed his son to Nami. The women looked shocked by his words, but just let it go…for now. When he was sure Nami had a good hold of his son, he turned to Sanji with a glare. "You. Outside. Now." Nami's eyes widened as she noticed Sanji shrug and turn to walk out. Zoro was following him. She ran to the window to see if she could see anything. The other followed. When the two men came into view, they saw Zoro crash his fist into Sanji's face. The cook shook it off and stared at the swordsman.

"Don't you EVER challenge me for Nami again. I wont be using my fist next time. Next time you try and take Nami from me, I'll kill you." he hissed angrily before walking back into the hospital. Nami watched as Sanji looked back over at her and she blushed. In her heart, she was thanking Sanji. She knew he'd done that for her, especially since Zoro had such a hard time expressing his feelings. Tears came to her eyes and she mouthed thank you. Sanji nodded and started walking to the local bar.

* * *

Zoro was pissed. He had no idea what had suddenly come over the cook to try and challenge him for Nami, but he'd put a stop to that then and there. Sanji would never again challenge him for Nami. With a growl, he walked back to where he knew Robin to be and opened the door. What met him were the smug gazes of Chopper and Usopp, a big grin on Luffy's face, and a smiling, teary eyed Nami. Concerned as to why she was crying, he moved quickly to her side. He brushed the tears off her face and caressed her cheek. "Nami, what's wrong?" he asked gently. He watched as Franky and Robin looked at one another, their eyes soft, and then look back at the other couple.

"I think that's enough excitement for today." Robin said gently and told Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper to leave. Luffy didn't want to, but between Chopper and Usopp they managed to drag him away. When all was quiet again, Zoro turned to Franky and nodded.

"You and Robin take the bed. You're son's newborn, so he needs it more than us." Franky nodded and proceeded to curl up around his woman and get ready for bed. Zoro walked over to the recliner and sat down. He patted his leg and Nami smiled, walking over to him. She sat on his leg gently, until he pulled her against him and threw up the footrest. He stretched it back and put one arm behind his head and the other around her shoulders. She snuggled under his arm and laid their son on his chest. She noticed his smile and then both shut their eyes, getting ready to sleep.

* * *

Sanji was staring at the amber liquid in his glass as he took another drag of his cigarette. He was definitely moping. He sighed and took another drink. He was about to put his head back down when he was suddenly shoved very roughly. He grunted and turned to see a young woman trying to gain her balance. He arched a brow and turned around just as she lost her balance and fell into his lap. He heard her squeak and she blushed as she looked back at him.

"Sorry fella, but I got shoved by those jerks over there. Didn't mean to interrupt your evening." she said gently and smiled at him. Sanji's mouth dropped open and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. This girl was about his age, give or take a year or two, she would only be a few inches shorter than him when he stood up, and from what he could see, she was all legs and curves.

He stared at her as she got to her feet. He watched her grab her arm and hold it up in a threatening way. "Now fellas, don't make a girl get her hands dirty before she even gets a decent meal." she said in a slightly teasing tone. He felt his stomach drop out as he listened to her and watched her. He could tell from the look on the men's faces they didn't intend on letting her out of here without a fight. He gave a disgusted sneer and stood. These men were such pigs.

"Problem gentlemen?" he asked, lighting another cigarette. He took a puff and put his hands in his pocket when he was done. He was the picture of a perfect gentleman. One of the men looked at him and pointed.

"Hey, ain't he one of them Straw Hat Pirates that came into town yesterday?" a murmur went up. Another guy spoke up.

"Yeah, that's Luffy's crew, ain't it?" there were more murmurs and Sanji just offered the young woman his arm.

"This isn't the place a women such as yourself should be, miss. Why don't I take you to a nice restaurant and we can talk over dinner." the woman beamed at him and made a face at the men, who all growled slightly.

When they were out, the young woman smiled at him and cuddled up to his side. It was then he realized just how much clothing she _didn't _have. Hmmm…that could be a problem. He smirked and pointed towards the port. "Not to sound rude miss, but you aren't dressed for the place I was going to take you. Perhaps you'd rather me cook for you? I am, after all, a world class chef." the girl's eyes got wide and she made a small noise as she smiled up at him.

"That's so _cool_!" She said and grabbed a hold of his arm tighter. Suddenly, her entire demeanor changed. She looked over at him, her eyes laughing. "So handsome, what's your name?" she smirked when he chuckled.

"Sanji. But you can call me the Love Cook." she giggled again and shook her head.

"Well, I like you Sanji. You're really sweet, and that's something you don't find often here. People tend to take advantage of the innocent." her eyes looked sad when she said this, but she just looked up at him. "So…where are we going?" he noticed that her breasts were swelling out of her top, which was nothing really but a black tank top. It was extremely snug, from what he could tell. She had on a neon pink and black pleated skirt and he noticed the bright pink suspenders with little black skulls on them. She had black arm warmers, slightly baggy, that looked like sleeves strapped to her arms when she brought her hands up to her mouth. She had on a pair of high heeled boots, one that rested just below the hem of her skirt, the other just below her knee. He'd never seen a girl dress so eccentrically. Her hair fascinated him because she had long hair covering the side of her face furthest from him, leaving one sparkling blue eye exposed for his view.

The back of her hair was about the same length of his own and spiked out like cactus needles. She had dark black circles around her eyes, black tears at the corner of her visible eye, and bright pink lipstick. Sanji took in the view and then noticed her giggle. She was looking straight at him and he blushed, knowing he'd been caught staring.

"Well, I think that a little taste of my cooking would be better than any restaurant." he said with a smirk. He noticed the wicked look that came over her face as she stepped closer to him.

"Is a taste of your _cooking _all I'm going to get," she said in a sensually low tone. Steam poured out of Sanji's nostrils as she twirled his tie around her finger. She pulled him down so that his mouth was mere millimeters from hers "San-ji-kun?" She noticed him turn red and she giggled. She squealed in excitement when he picked her up and started running.

* * *

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were talking excitedly when they walked back onto the Thousand Sunny. However, that all stopped when noise caught their attention. It was Chopper that shushed them and they listened. Small, desperate screams could be heard, along with growls and grunts. Small shouts of 'yes' could be heard. The three looked at one another and crept closer to the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. They looked in the kitchen through the window and their eyes widened. Sanji was in the kitchen, his pants and boxers around his knees, and a woman with short black hair was pinned against the wall beneath him. She had odd boots, a skirt that they could tell had merely been pushed up, there were suspenders dangling below her, and her shirt was missing.

All three could see the scratches on Sanji's back as she gripped him tightly. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed, and her head thrown back. All three felt nose bleeds coming on. However, none of them looked away. The girl squeezed her legs around Sanji, covering his naked butt from view. Not that they'd been paying attention to that…not with her desperate pleas and fulfilled screams of ecstasy. The three sank to the floor and talked amongst themselves.

When they all agreed never to talk about what they'd seen, they went to their separate quarters. Luffy went to his and wished he had Hancock around. She'd once told him that if he ever needed something, she'd be there. Right now, he needed release…badly. Usopp went to his workshop and wished again for the fifth time that day that he could see Kaya again. Chopper…Chopper was sitting at the desk in his office wondering what the hell was wrong with the crew that they kept getting into these kinds of situations.


End file.
